


The Solicitous Senior

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: Y/N couldn't ask for a better friend than Jason Todd, but what happens to the friendship with she gets asked out by another guy?





	The Solicitous Senior

It was around the third month of senior year, when you just manage to slide yourself into the desk of your first period class at Gotham Academy.

Your head immediately goes to rest on your palm as the tendrils of exhaustion creep back towards you. You are just about the enter warm, fuzzy dreamland when you hear a thud on the desk top.

Your eyes open to see a white cardboard cup with Y/N scribed across the top. “Please Dear Lord, tell me that’s what I think it is…”

Jason swings his leg over the chair in front of you and sits down with a chuckle while saying, “A Venti Liquid Cocaine with an extra shot and a pump of peppermint.”

“Oh! My knight in green scaly booty short armor,” taking a needed sip of the beverage feeling the caffeine and sugar seep into your veins. “What would I do without you?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that was a phase, I do indeed wear pants now,” Jason said with a scowl. “And at this point I’m not really sure what you’d do other than have literally no friends.”

“If I was completely awake right now I would take offense to that, Birdbrain, so count yourself lucky.”

Jason let out a chuckle and turned around in his seat as the bell rang, “Whatever you say, Princess.”

You take another swig of coffee to cover up the pink tinge that spreads across your cheeks. Jason usually used the nickname as a way to get on your nerves, but lately it had started to give you butterflies.

You had known Jason ever since he came to Gotham Academy as Bruce Wayne’s new ward at the start of Eighth Grade. You were fast friends after having every class together and have been attached at the hip ever since.

He had told you about the Boy Wonder gig the summer before sophomore year. He came knocking on your window early one morning after a bout with a small amount of Scarecrow’s Fear Toxin. He was still in his uniform so the whole secrecy thing kinda went out the window when he came through it to embrace you in a bone crushing hug.

You had spent the last two and a half years learning first aid from Alfred and how to use the equipment from Bruce so you could help out as a member of Team Batman. But you didn’t notice how your feelings for the Boy Wonder had been changing until a close call last Spring.

Jason had been out for three days after Alfred patched him up and it left you wrecked on the inside. You realized that you never wanted to not have Jason in your life, but you were positive that he didn’t reciprocate the feelings so you kept them bottled up inside and carried on with the day to day.

The final bell had rung and you were coming from show choir and Jason was coming from being an aide in the library. Since those classes were located on complete opposite ends of the school you decide just to meet in the parking lot at his car every day.

As you walked down the sidewalk you hear a shout.

“Hey Y/N!”

You turn to see Brad Wellington, star quarterback and captain of the football team, jogging toward you.

“Hi, Brad. Did you need something?”

“Uh, um yeah, actually. I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me on Friday?”

You stare at his face for a moment in a kind of shock, wondering why someone like him, a jock, would ask someone like you, an intellectual, out to the Homecoming Dance.

When you regained some normal composure, you reply, “Uh, sorry Brad, I actually have upstanding plans with friends every Friday, thanks for the offer though. I’m sure you can find someone else to go with you!” 

“Uh, okay, yeah. Um, have a good rest of the day then.”

“You, too,” you say with a smile as you turn back towards the parking lot.

Jason was leaning against his Jeep when you walk up. “What’s up with Brad?”

“He was asking me to the Homecoming Dance.”

“Oh. That’s cool I’m sure you’ll have a great time, let’s get to the manor,” he says in a rapid-fire pace as he gets into his car.

You notice the subtle rigidity that comes over him but decide not to say anything. Once the car is headed toward the manor an uncomfortable silence falls over the two of you.

You reach over to turn up the radio. The first few cords of yours and Jason’s favorite song starts to play, but right as you’re taking a breath to sing along in a ridiculous manner Jason pounds the power button plunging you into silence once more.

As you reach the gates of the manor you ask, “Is something wrong?”

Jason answers with silence.

The car pulls into the garage and Jason leaps out with astounding speed and slams the door behind him.

“Jason! Would you please just stop and talk to me!” You say as you cross the threshold. You get inside in time to see him storm up the stairs and toward the study. He was heading to the cave.

“Miss Y/N, lovely to see you as always. Is something the matter with Master Jason,” Alfred said as he walks out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies.

“Hiya, Al. His Highness the Drama King just has his panties in a twist. I’ll head down to the cave and see if I can get it out of him.”

“Would you like to take the cookies? I have come to find that they aid in many a situation.”

“You know, I think I will. Thanks, Alfred. You’re the best!” You take the tray and head to the cave entrance.

When you step off the elevator you can hear Jason taking out his frustrations in the training area. You set the cookies down next to the Batcomputer and walk over to him.

“Jason, will you please just stop and talk to me? Something’s obviously bothering you or you wouldn’t be taking it out on the practice dummy.”

“I’m fine, just leave me alone!” he says in a steely tone laying brutal punches into the aforementioned dummy.

And then all of a sudden it clicks. “Jason, are you jealous of Brad Wellington?”

His face turns red and he starts shouting, “Me? Jealous of that creep? NO! Why would I be jealous of an affluent, self-serving, egotistical, asshole, jock, that couldn’t tell his brain from a hole in the ground….”

As he continues to ramble all you can think of is that it’s now or never. You walk over to Jason, place both hands on either side of his face and kiss him. It takes a few seconds for him to realize what happening but once he does, he begins to kiss you back, and all you can think is thank the lord.

When you both break away for air, Jason’s eyes scan your face. “That was…amazing and I wish I had the guts to do it before now, but what about Brad?”

“If you would have let me finish my thought in the parking lot you would have known I turned him down. He’s a shallow bully, and a drunken frat boy waiting to happen. I don’t think I would ever be interested in a guy like that. Besides Fridays are our board game nights and it’s my week to whoop your ass at Ticket to Ride.”

Jason lets out a laugh, “So, you are more interested in a dork that likes books and board games, than a guy that could give you a life of riches and luxury.

“Jaybird, we’re in high school. We don’t have to worry about our futures just yet. But I think I would be the richest girl in the world if I got to spend the rest of my life with my book and board game loving best friend.”

You get up on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Well if you’re certain why don’t we start off with an actual date? Y/F/N, would you do me the honor of going out to dinner tomorrow night?”

“I would love to, Jason Peter Todd. With all my heart.”


End file.
